


Линька

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джулиан обгорел на солнце. Кардассианский пикап.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Линька

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62522) by [mrs260](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Star Trek XXIV 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2015.

Внезапный зуд побудил Джулиана задрать рукав и яростно почесаться. Когда он отвлекся, оказалось, что Гарак с любопытством наблюдал за ним.

— Доктор, могу я задать вам личный вопрос?

Джулиан моргнул.

— Конечно.

Гарак опасливо огляделся вокруг и затем заговорил. 

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что с людьми такого не происходит, но неужели вы... линяете?

— Что? А! — Джулиан снова закатал рукав, открыв взору облезающую кожу. — Вы это имели в виду?

— Да. Если для людей это слишком интимный вопрос...

— Нет, не стоит беспокоиться. Я не линяю, не совсем. И в этом нет ничего интимного, просто чешется.

— О.

— Вы видели Майлса или меня, когда мы только вернулись с Баджора три дня назад? — спросил Джулиан. — Обычно я так сильно не сгораю, а учитывая цвет кожи Майлса, он даже успел покрыться волдырями, прежде чем я прошелся по нему регенератором.

Гарак выглядел встревоженным.

— Я слышал, что мистер О’Брайен был ранен, но не видел вас прежде, чем вы покинули медотсек. Вы получили ожоги?

— Не в этом смысле обгорел. На солнце, — видимое беспокойство Гарака не ослабло. — Человеческая кожа иногда обгорает под воздействием ультрафиолетового излучения солнца. Обычно это не опасно, просто болезненно. Чем темнее наша кожа, тем лучше мы противостоим солнцу: капитан Сиско обгорел бы меньше меня, а Майлс — намного больше. Мы помогали Кейко кое с чем на открытом воздухе, было жарко, мы сняли форменки и рубашки, чтобы охладиться. Мы не вспоминали об ультрафиолете, пока не стало слишком поздно, а к тому времени Майлс обгорел так, что пришлось возвращаться в медотсек.

— И как это вызвало линьку?

— Под воздействием излучения множество клеток кожи разом отмирают; обычно они отваливаются всего по нескольку штук. Сейчас кожа зудит, но скоро все пройдет, — он ободрительно улыбнулся.

Гарак пристально уставился на него. На секунду Джулиан не понимал в чем дело, но затем распознал в его глазах желание. Башир покраснел и поерзал на стуле, а Гарак вкрадчиво улыбнулся и спросил:

— Вы позволите помочь вам?

— Да, — машинально ответил Джулиан, на поводу у внезапного возбуждения. — Э, с чем помочь?

— Я бы предпочел объяснить вам сегодня вечером, наедине, а не у реплимата. — Гарак погладил его по руке и встал. — Я снова спрошу вас, когда вы будете знать, о чем идет речь.

 

Вернувшись со смены Джулиан переоделся, предпочтя форме одежду, в которой не будет жарко и которую легко снять. Гарак привел его в свои комнаты, где было еще теплее обычного, и Джулиан улыбнулся, заметив, что тот тоже одет непривычно легко. Красно-коричневые туника и брюки очень шли ему.

Как только они сели не диван, Гарак заговорил:

— Линька — время обновления, — сказал он. — Для взрослых это еще и время близости: новая кожа очень чувствительна, и секс приносит особенное удовольствие. Ее можно обработать и самостоятельно, но мы предпочитаем принимать помощь возлюбленных.

— А если у вас нет возлюбленного? — Джулиан вложил в голос всю соблазнительность, на какую был способен.

Глаза Гарака блестнули. 

— Если во время линьки друг предлагает вам помощь, значит, что он к вам неравнодушен и хочет быть с вами.

Весь вечер Башир ждал, что Гарак предложит ему заняться сексом, и был готов согласиться. Но такое... он не думал, что ему будет предложено перейти от дружеского флирта к чему-то, что подразумевало роль «любви всей жизни» Гарака.

Даже отвечая согласием на брачное предложение Пэлис, он не волновался так.

Должно быть, Гарак уловил это. 

— Это ни к чему вас не обязывает, — пояснил он. — Но это заяление о серьезных намереньях. Если не любите меня, то откажите.

На грани паники, Джулиан ответил:

— Я не хочу вам отказывать.

Гарак снова уставился на него пытливым взглядом.

— Значит, вы позволите мне помочь вам с линькой?

Джулиан кивнул.

— Да, — прошептал он.

Гарак поцеловал его. 

— Тебе придется учить меня, — пробормотал он. — Я не знаю, как ухаживать за твоей кожей.

— Что бы ты делал, будь я кардассианцем? — спросил Башир.

— Я бы принял с тобой ванну, — ответил Гарак в промежутке между поцелуями, — растер бы тебя тканью, сотканной из листьев латы, и занялся бы с тобой любовью.

— Звучит прекрасно.

Ткань из латы оказалась слишком грубой для Джулиана, но репликатор в ванной с легкостью произвел губку. Они опустились горячую воду — чуть теплее, чем предпочел бы Башир, но не кипяток. Он отскреб свое лицо, а затем расслабился, позволив Гараку массировать свои плечи, спину и грудь. Наконец Гарак поцеловал его в шею и прошептал:

— Будь ты кардассианцем, я бы перешел к ногам. Однако, учитывая, что солнце не повредило их...

— Идем в постель, — Башир обернулся и поцеловал его в губы.

 

Когда спустя пару часов они лежали в постели, Баширу пришла в голову мысль.

— Так это правда? — сонно спросил он.

— Что я к тебе неравнодушен? Безусловно, дорогой мой.

Джулиан улыбнулся и сжал его руку. 

— Правда ли, что если друг предлагает тебе помочь с линькой, это считается признанием в любви? Ни в одной из книг, что ты мне давал это не упоминалось.

Гарак усмехнулся.

— Доктор, — начал он, притягивая Башира к себе, и поцеловал в шею, — кардассианцы не линяют.


End file.
